Lips of an Angel
by theprettylittlekendricker
Summary: A one-shot based off of Hinder's song Lips of an Angel; Beca is distraught and calls up her lover Jesse for some condolence.


_Honey why you calling me so late?_  
><em>It's kinda hard to talk right now.<em>  
><em>Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?<em>  
><em>I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud<em>

His phone rang out, awaking him from his slumber. He glanced to check the time on his bedside clock. 12:30. He wondered why Aubrey wasn't in bed with him yet. He figured she was probably working on her latest case. The ringing pulled him from his thoughts.

"Beca?" Jesse answered groggily. "Why are you calling so late? I can't really talk right now."

"I know Jesse," she sobbed into the phone.

"Is everything okay, Becs? I'm sorry for the whisper, but I can't be very loud."

"Jesse," she blubbered. "We were so careful, I don't know how it happened."

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"My dad was in a car crash," Beca wailed, and Jesse retracted the phone from his ear.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>  
><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name<br>__It sounds so sweet  
><em>_Coming from the lips of an angel  
><em>_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Baby I know you're really upset, but Aubrey is in her office next door. Becs, I really wish it was you. I made such a mistake when I dumped you for her," he confessed.

"Jesse I miss you. Even though it's only been a couple of days. Oh Jesse," she sighed, her cries having calmed down.

"I love it when you say my name. Everything you say sounds so sweet coming from you. You truly have the lips of an angel, especially when you sing for me. Every word you say breaks my heart and heals it again. You are my kryptonite, my sweet angel," he whispered.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

"I love you Jesse. I wish you'd never have to leave me," Beca replied.

"Beca, I love you. You make it so hard for me to be faithful when every time you say something like that with your beautiful mouth I want to rush over and see you," he countered.

_It's funny that you're calling me_ tonight  
>And,<em> yes, I've dreamt of you too<em>  
><em>And does he know you're talking to me<em>  
><em>Will it start a fight<em>  
><em>No I don't think she has a clue<em>

"You know Babe, it's really funny that you called me tonight. I was thinking about you all day, you drove my mind absolutely wild. It's so hard to compose when all I can think about is how you could make my music a thousand times better," he told her.

"Where you dreaming about me before I called?" she asked.

"Of course. I was dreaming about that time with the piano," he said suggestively. "Does Luke know about us? Or that you're talking to me?"

"No. Of course not."

"Will it start a fight between you two if he does?" he asked stupidly.

"No Jess. If my boyfriend finds out I'm cheating it totally won't start a fight," she said sarcastically. "What about your uptight bitch?"

"Completely and utterly clueless," he responded.

_Well my girl's in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>  
><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name<em>  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>  
><em>And I never wanna say goodbye<em>  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

"I really wish she was you though. I don't know if i could tell you that enough. I love that you called me. I love when you whisper my name or when you scream my name while I do that thing with my mouth. Or when you use those angel lips of yours to do dirty things to me. You are sinful, Beca Mitchell. You and your lips of an angel."

"I feel the exact same way Jesse. I love you. And you know how hard it is for me to confess that to someone."

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"So why did you call me in the first place?" Jesse asked humorously.

"I don't even know."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just a little one-shot I couldn't get out of my head. I absolutely love this song and if you haven't listened to it I suggest you do. Read and Review!<strong>

**~Theprettylittlekendricker**


End file.
